Rebels of Two Different Worlds
by That anime-cartoon fangirl
Summary: When Kira's own castle-town is destroyed and crumbled to nothing, she moves into a village under strict ruling and sharp authorities. All she longs for is freedom, and what any teenage girl does, a boyfriend to understand her. So what happens one fateful night when she meets a mob with her exact intentions? T for language later maybe... May change! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**_First Minecraft fic, so I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

Kira POV

Living in the village wasn't always the greatest thing. Anyone in the village under residency had to live by their rules and under the strict guard if the Iron Golem. He walked the streets after curfew and any strays found were instantly sent to the town's Blacksmith Shop and put to work brutally until dawn before they were kicked out of the town. With the majority if the town being natives and agreeing with one another, and rule I tried to overrule was outvoted and tossed into the lava at the Blacksmith's Shop.

I lived in my own house, the one farthest from the village with a backyard fenced in so I could grow my wheat. This kept any of the animals from eating my crops or ruining them by walking over them, but it didn't stop the villagers. At night when the zombies and other creatures roamed the streets they barraged into any house they could find and no barricades were allowed until every villager had gotten inside, and I ended up with a party nearly every night. Stomping on my food, my bed, getting into my chests. I tried sleeping through the night and let me tell you, that was possibly the longest night of my life! I've learned to practice my MLG skills in my roof and pick off enemy mobs one by one with my bow. I'm entertained and the village stays safe, so it's not against the rules. And yet hooking a chicken with a fishing pile is strictly forbidden; that's like the funnest thing to do on the planet!

I remember back in my old kingdom, before the zombies had overtaken it and destroyed everyone else and it's structure, hooking chickens was a yearly event that we did. Whomever got the most chickens won a pie, a good one, made by the top bakers. Man, I could hook a chicken from 15 blocks, and I won nearly every year. Now, I'm stuck in this crappy excuse of a place.

The sun was setting and I rolled my eyes as the villagers all began cramming themselves into my house. I grabbed my bow, some arrows, a few apples, some pork chops which I call bacon, and my iron sword. I placed some chain armor over myself and climbed into my roof. I was also pretty good at sneaking from the village, as I had done it a thousand times, and I jumped roofs. That was my secret, I jumped from building to building, out of any evil mob or the golem's reach, and ran into the woods. I hunt here often, knowing that there were trees and cliffs I could climb and caves to hide if I needed, and their exact locations.

I climbed a small hill, looking over the edge and watching as the Iron Golem set to work, decapitating zombies and skeletons. I shook my head, turning and walking back down.

Suddenly, a tall figure loomed in front of me. I looked up and saw an Enderman, and I instantly froze. My gaze quickly averted to my feet as I braced myself for the pain to come, but it didn't. I looked back up at the Enderman, and he looked at me with bright violet eyes. We stood, staring at one another for a few moments, and I couldn't comprehend why he didn't attack me.

That's when I heard it, the sizzling noise. That noise when dynamite or TNT is close to exploding, or when a Creeper has come close enough to kill you. I turned, seeing the green figure and squeezed my eyes shut, bringing my sword up to block the impact. I slowly opened my eyes as I heard the explosion, but instead of pain my body was tingling. I looked around and saw that I was on a tree about 15 blocks away, and I turned around. The Enderman stood there, and he held out a rose. I grabbed it, smelling it graciously, and when I looked back up he was gone. Instead, I was launched from the tree and slammed into the ground. Of course, the tree happened to be in the middle of the town and the Iron Golem found me. He dragged me to the Blacksmith's Shop, whom I was quite friendly with due to my frequent visits, and left me there.

"You know the drill." He said in a monotone, nasally voice. "Keep the heat up and make some weapons or armor." He went back to smelting iron and I set my things in a chest and got to work. I began by heating the furnace with coal. "What are you in for this time?" He asked.

"Sneaking out." I replied, earning a pained look from the villager.

"Again? They'll kick you out if you keep this up; they've been lenient with you several times. I'm the only one who will vouch for you know, you should try to refrain yourself."

"I can't help how I hate being stuck in this village alone." I whined.

"They already offered you a man to marry, who is STILL waiting your reply." The Blacksmith argued, pulling the iron out and putting more in.

"I don't want just any guy!" I snapped back, and I pulled the rose and looked at it. "He has to be special, to me." My voice softened and the villager looked at me.

"Well, if you show the man to the counsel they may accept." He offered, and I laughed.

"No way they would accept this guy!" I said, thinking of the Enderman. 'I'll have to thank him.' I reminded myself.

"Ok, then get back to work." The Blacksmith ordered, and I continued to work with him, the Enderman's purple eyes still flashing in my mind.

* * *

**_And yea, Enderman are my favorite mobs EVER! Please review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys! Back with another chapter! Thanks goes to _****_Elmdawn_****_ for reviewing! And yes, I plan to give Kira a cat in the next chapter or two! Enjoy!_**

* * *

Considering the fact that I had snuck out of town past it's curfew yet again I was taken back to the Village Council. The Blacksmith stood up for me, and they agreed to let me stay, sending me off with possibly my four-hundred thousandth warning. However, they did manage to barricade me into my house and I wasn't allowed out and no one was allowed in or two weeks. It was quite peaceful with no villagers around, but I can't say I didn't miss the outside world. The wind, the trees, hunting with my bow, and for some reason the Enderman stayed in my head as well. He was quite hard to forget, and in fact he was basically all I thought about. The rose was in a vase next to the only window I had open which allowed a little bit if wind in, but wasn't big enough a space for me to escape.

In all honesty, I should leave this village. Nothing about this place intrigues me and I hate it here. And the day they let me out I made an iron axe and set off towards the woods. If I possibly gathered enough supplies I could escape during the night and never be seen again. As I chopped trees down, picking up the wood piece by piece, I wondered if the Blacksmith would want to come. I knew he didn't like his duties here anymore than I, and he told me that he used to hunt before the council was replaced and the rules more strict. He enjoyed the refreshing feeling of the woods, and he used to sneak out like I do. As he grew older, he became fed up with punishments and accepted the fact that the rest if his life would be spent in metal making and running from zombies. He said I would accept my life too someday, but I doubted it even now. No way would I want to do that, and I knew that staying was not an option.

Yet, and yet, a voice in the back of my mind kept reminding me that if left what would become of the Enderman and I? I hadn't even gotten the chance to properly thank him yet, and he seemed intrigued in me as well, so I couldn't leave as soon as I had hoped. No, tonight I would collect more wood and hope to find him. After all, he came to my rescue when I was in danger, and with the zombie plague spreading faster everyday it shouldn't be too hard to find a situation with needed help.

This reminded me of the man that had rode into town on a horse today, a messenger from a village. The village was maybe 1000 blocks away, and he had traveled for a while. He collapsed into the ground, both him and his horse panting from exhaustion.

"My town... Overrun... Zombies." He managed to gasp, and the villagers all gaped in shock as the councilmen proceeded to approach the man.

"Your town was overrun?" One asked, and I perched on a nearby rooftop to listen.

"Yes." The man swallowed. "They attacked in the night and took out both of our Iron Golems." There were more gasps and muttering as this village only had one, but the council silenced them.

"What are you here for, to bring the news?" Another man asked.

"No, I have been kicked out from the other two villages between here and mine, and I'm looking for a place to stay. I've no food left to sustain me or my horse." He admitted.

"Not here!" The council shouted in unison. The man fell backwards in surprise. "You're village was infected, and ours shall not be next! Out!" The man was horrified, but lead his horse out of town. I quickly ran to my chest, taking a stack of my bread loaves that counted up to 64, and then one more before running after the man. I shoved them all into his hands, quickly turning as a surprised look overtook his face.

"Thank you." He called, but I didn't look back.

My mind resumed to what I was doing, and I saw the sun going down and the starts beginning to appear. I positioned my sword, making sure it was within easy grasp in case my Enderman didn't show. I continued to cut the trees, taking the wood that fell as the sun disappeared completely and the moon hung overhead.

I heard an angry growl to my right and I froze. The growl sounded again, only much closer. I turned and saw the black eyes and green skin of a creature so terrifying that I jumped backwards and my sword flew out of reach. Well, now I REALLY hope the Enderman is here because as I reached back for my sword the zombie leaned down to grab me. I kicked myself away from him, and he growled and walked forward. As my hand neared the hilt of the sword and arrow landed directly into it and I retracted it in severe pain. The clinking of bones alerted me of the skeleton as he emerged from the trees, and the zombie stumbled closer. My head whipped between the pair, and I squeezed my eyes shut. Growling from my right, clinking from my left, and my sword out of reach. The noises got closer, and closer, and then disappeared entirely.

I blinked open my eyes and saw that I was up on a tree with my sword laying next to me. I looked down and saw the Enderman standing where I was, between the pair of creatures. The skeleton shot and the Enderman vanished, the arrow flying into the zombie. Grunting, the zombie attacked the skeleton an killed it. The Enderman reappeared and knocked the zombie forward, only to have it stand, turn and punch the Enderman onto its back. It moved forward to bite him when I leapt down from the tree and put my blade through its head. It fell to the ground and I looked at the Enderman as he examined his injury. I knelt down, looking at it and the Enderman stiffened greatly. He eyed me warily and I ignored it, dressing the wound with some cobwebs I had found nearby. I then stood, and put out a hand to help him to his feet. He ignored me and teleported upright.

"Thanks for saving me." I said tentatively as he turned away. "I never got the chance to return the favor, so, I just wanted to-." I stopped as he turned around abruptly and handed me a rose. I blinked, and then took it gently from him. I smelled it, and then looked up into his violet eyes. He stared back, and we just kind of stood like this for a few minutes. Finally, I picked up a dandelion and handed it to him. His eyes stared at it, as though entranced by its color, and he looked at me. He leaned down, bending way over so that he was nearly in half, and touched the top of his head to mine before walking away quickly. I assumed this was some sort of affectionate gesture, and blushed as I made my way towards the village. Remembering the curfew, I realized I would have to stay out for the rest of the night or risk being caught and try to sneak back in. I climbed another tree and sat in the top, looking up at the stars and slowly drifting to sleep.

* * *

I awoke, the sun just beginning to peak over the horizon, and I opened my eyes slightly. There, sitting next to me as if guarding me, I saw the tall figure of the Enderman. I had left the rose on the ground last night, and he stood with it in his hand. I closed my eyes as he walked over and lay it next to me. He then teleported elsewhere to keep out of the sun. I opened my eyes, the sound of zombies and skeletons burning filling the forest, and I chopped the tree on my way down. I had gathered two stacks containing 64 pieces of wood. This was most definitely enough to build a house for myself and the Enderman maybe, too.

I made my way back into the village, taking the long way around and avoiding the Iron Golem and the Council. I took my em axe and chopped up my chest, everything flying out at me as it deteriorated. I took all of my torches down, my crafting bench, and my furnace. I walked out of my door and to the Council's main house.

"I'm leaving!" I said, once inside, and the councilmen all stared before clapping.

"Your leaving? Thank the stars!" One shouted with glee.

"Ok, go on now, you can leave." Said another. Rolling my eyes, I left the celebrating group and made my way to the Blacksmith's shop next.

"Hey." I said, and he looked up from his work.

"Oh no, you're not back into trouble again are you?" He asked.

"No." I replied. "Just saying a goodbye."

"Oh." His face softened immensely.

"My offer still stands to come along." I said, and he furrowed his brow.

"You mean the one from when you first arrived? A year ago?" He asked. I nodded, and he pondered this. "I've worked and lived in this village my whole life, it would be a shame to leave it."

"I understand." I nodded and extended a hand for a goodbye shake. He looked at it, and then hugged me instead. "Goodbye Blacksmith."

"Tim." He said. "My name is Tim." I hugged him even tighter at this, and he pulled back with his hands in my shoulders. I'll send a horse your way with a message every chance I get." He promised as I walked away.

"And I'll send it back with a reply." I called, and then turned and walked towards the rising sun. My thoughts were only on my journey now, and that is where I planned to keep them, even though the thought of leaving the Enderman began to sadden the back of my mind.

* * *

The next day the councilmen all sat in their main building, literally throwing a party and celebrating uncontrollably. They were laughing and clapping, glad to be rid of the nuisance known as Kira. The front door opened and they all turned, growing silent as a man cloaked in dark clothing stepped inside. The room was deathly quiet as the man cleared his throat and spoke with a raspy voice.

"Is there a girl named Kira here?" He asked, and the councilmen laughed.

"Yep, just left." One said.

"Glad she's gone." Another chimed.

"I need you to get her back." The man said. "She is needed for an experiment, and she'll come as long as you tell her whom sent you."

"What's in it for us?" One demanded.

"Yeah, and who are you?" Another asked.

"I'm the leader of her kingdom that was overrun, and the reason she moved here now," he slammed his palms onto the table. "You find her and bring her back or I will lead the zombies here. They've already destroyed one village and are making their way down the line."

"The one village that guy came from!" One of the councilmen exclaimed. He was hushed by another.

"Besides," the hidden man said. "The reward for her return is 500 emeralds." The room went silent with astonishment and the lead councilman stood up, extending an arm.

"Consider it done. We'll send word when she's captured and arrived." He said, and the cloaked man shook his hand.

"My troops and I will in the nearest village 300 blocks to the east. I expect it to be soon, within a month at the most or else this village will be one of zombies." The main councilman swallowed and nodded and the cloaked being left. The sun went down as he exited the village and joined another man on a rise outside of town. They both took their cloaks off and revealed two zombie-men.

"Will we get our sacrifice?" The second one asked.

"Yes, we shall, and our kingdom will be able to summon creatures from hell."

"You mean the Nether?" The second asked fearfully.

"Oh yes, and then we can rule this world together. This server will fall into nothingness and we can do as we please here and the Nether. Nothing can stop us now."

* * *

**_Hey, thanks for reading! Please review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys! Surprise, earlier update! Haha, here's chapter 3! A/N: yes, I know that I took the Enderman's name from _****_Ender's Game_****_, I just thought it fit; enjoy!_**

* * *

I wasn't sure how long I had been standing there with my fishing pole in the water, but I was quite a while before a fish actually nibbled. I reeled it in quickly, happily adding it to the 7 others I was planning to cook.

I had begun my journey and come across a jungle on the edge of the plains. I began fishing, seeing as how I had been eating nothing but bread for the last 24 hours, and I was hungry for the protein.

Suddenly, something in the bushes rustled, and I looked over right before I placed the fish into my furnace. I saw an ocelot peering through the grass, and I set the fish all down in front of me. The cat crept forward, blue eyes on me as she sniffed at them cautiously. She then ate them all one by one as I packed my things and turned. I followed the jungle along the edge of the plains, wanting to move further into the trees for fear of mobs in the plains, when I met my nightmare with feet.

I heard the sizzling noise to my left, and instantly had my sword and was blocking before it faded away. I turned in confusion and saw the green Creeper running away from me. I looked down and saw a black cat with white paws and tail-tip. It had crystal blue eyes and stared up at me before letting out a loud meow.

"Hey, you're that ocelot from before." I said, and the cat hissed as the Creeper returned, sending it away again. I laughed, and put my sword away. "Let's get out of here." I said, and turned and sprinted away. The cat followed as I ran forward, leaping into the air and skipping along. We ran until we reached the bed of a river, the plains ending and the jungle stretching out on the other side. I stopped, panting, as the cat hurriedly caught up to me. She meowed and I realized that I hadn't given her a name. "I'm going to call you Ice." I said, gesturing to her eyes. She meowed, and I stood. I looked back and saw another village. I was surprised, but remembering mine I stiffened as turned. There were two Iron Golems and villagers all over the place, but if this village was anything like mine I had no interest. I pulled my sword and looked at Ice. "You know these jungles better than I do." I said, crouching next to her as though I was giving her a pep talk. "You think you can lead me through." Ice meowed, her tail waving around in the air and she dived into the river with a splash. I followed her, careful not to soak any of my belongings before we resurfaced on the opposing shore. I stared up at the tall trees silhouetted against the sky, and Ice meowed as I stood. "You know best, I guess." I said tentatively, and I followed her cautiously as she bounced forward, deeper into the depths of the jungle.

* * *

The Enderman was standing tall under a tree just outside the village. His violet eyes searched the houses, spotting the girl's known as Kira. He noticed that her lighting was off and it was nearly midday. Was she really so lazy as to not get up? Nah, that didn't seem right. The Enderman teleported to the End, appearing deep underground in a large room where many of their kind gathered.

'_Hello_.' He greeted them through his telepathy. There were many responses and he made his way over to a close friend. His amethyst colored eyes were different from the rest and he stood out easily for it; and his friend approached.

'_Ender, long time no see._' The second one said, and Ender blinked.

_'I have been busy Jason._' Ender responded.

'_Busy chasing humans._' Jason replied. '_Why do you not get interested in an Enderman girl?'_

'_Not as interesting._' Ender said. '_At all. Humans are wonderful creatures. They are kind and compassionate. Speaking of which, I cannot seem to locate mine. She is not at her house in the village._'

'_She moved.'_ Jason said simply. '_Packed up her things and left a couple nights ago, heading northeast last I heard._'

'_Last you heard?_' Ender asked. '_You mean this is a big deal?_'

'_Not her specifically._' Jason replied. '_But the two men that came in and requested for her after she left is another story. Word is, she has gotten herself into something big that not even the Ender Dragon is sure of. Those two men aren't men they say, and there is trouble brewing in a storm._' Ender stood in silence, unsure of what to do.

'_Where is she now?_' Ender asked.

'_We have got to find someone to watch her, because Sark's been doing it for the past two nights and has not been home to his wife._' Jason said. '_He would tell you if you switched him placed I bet._'

'_It will not even be a problem._' Ender said, walking quickly away and returned to the over-world. He stood underneath the tree and closed his eyes. He sent out a telepathic signal to Sark, asking of his location. He was in the jungle, and Ender opened his eyes before disappearing and teleporting to the jungle. He appeared right next to Sark, only in a direct beam of sunlight. Letting out a scream of pain, Ender teleported backwards and into the shadows. Sark only laughed, his orange eyes filled with amusement. Each Enderman had a different colored set of eyes, and humans only saw one. This is how the Enderman were able to tell one another apart vs humans seeing them all as a potential enemy.

'_Ender, long time no see_.' Sark said.

'_I am here to take over your shift from watching the human Kira._' Ender said, and Sark smiled.

'_Alright Ender, but you have to watch her carefully, she moves a lot._' Sark warned, and then disappeared into the End. Ender looked around as the sun began to set, and saw a familiar girl jumping across the tops of trees. He walked through the shadows and followed her, watching as she followed a black cat with white paws and tail. It would meow occasionally, and Kira would speak to it. He followed them, wondering where they were headed.

* * *

The sky was turning from an orange to a dark navy blue and Kira was exhausted. Jumping over trees and fallen logs, climbing up vines and fighting off the occasional mob; it was tiring and she had been doing it all day.

"Ice, what are we going to do for sleep?" Kira asked. "I don't feel too comfortable continuing." Ice looked back at her with deep blue eyes, and then looked up at the sky and meowed. Kira looked up and saw a large tree with vines going all the way up. "Are you serious?" Kira whined, and Ice jumped, clawing her way up the vines. Kira followed reluctantly and pulled herself up behind her cat. Once they reached the canopy, Kira set out her bed and just lay there as she panted. Ice meowed softly and sat as if on guard. "Tomorrow, I'm going to go fishing for you." Kira promised as she drifted into sleep. Ice gave a happy meow, and then turned back to watching the area. She saw zombies passing by, and a skeleton, but they were all in the ground about 50 blocks down so she wasn't worried.

Suddenly, she stiffened and the hairs in her spine stood on end. She turned slowly after getting to he feet, and blue eyes met violet. He made a small grunting noise, telling Ice that he wasn't a threat and in fact here to help. Ice sat down and meowed.

'_Don't hurt my human._' She hissed.

'_I do not plan to do so_.' Ender replied. _'I am here to help her. There has been some things going on-.'_

'_I know._' Ice meowed. '_Her kingdom was torn down from the apocalypse, and now she is traveling back to look for survivors._'

'_She cannot do that!_" Ender exclaimed. '_There are people there-.'_

'_That want to harm her.'_ Ice finished. '_I know, they're the people of her kingdom originally, only they've been turned into zombies. She is a sacrifice for them, for something much larger.._.' She faltered.

'_What? What is it?'_ Ender demanded.

'_I don't know!'_ Ice said sharply, turning to him. _'All I know is that I'm leading her away. Her kingdom is in the northwest, and I plan to turn her entirely east here soon_.'

'_I am coming_.' Ender said, and Ice let out an amused meow.

'_Not in the day you're not. You'll burn in the heat. Just come at night, because the only thing I scare off is Creepers. The rest is your job._' She said.

'_Agreed. We protect her together_.' Ender said. Ice sighed, tail twitching as she turned and sat again.

'_This is the first agreement I've made with a hostile mob_.' She said.

'_What about Kira?'_ Ender inquired.

'_Does she even look violent to you?'_ Ice asked and Ender shook his head.

'_That is what I like about her_.'

_'Me too, me too.'_

* * *

_**Please review!**_


End file.
